Paper Minds
Author's Note Written as a companion story to Paper Hearts. While Kane rejects his connection to the Watchers in favor of an uncertain future, Nova faces problems of her own. Hastily written over the course of a day; the story is still rough around the edges. Suggestions welcome. Cheers, (Deathwalker 13000) 06:12, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Paper Minds Flames licked the air, crackling and consuming everything they touched. To the crumbling of city architecture and the sound of blaring sirens, they danced a hellish dance. An oppressive blanket of smoke veiled the sky in darkness. In the belly of the beast, indifferent to the roaring inferno, stood Nova, with only troubled thoughts for company. Through apathetic eyes she watched as people scrambled about, trying to protect their lives, their loved ones, and their possessions. This was once an entertaining sport for her; a child's cruel game- stepping down upon an anthill and watching the ensuing chaos. Gazing, entranced with sadistic fascination, as one simple act sent the lives of many into turmoil. Yet, as reluctant as she was to admit it, the former charms of wanton chaos were beginning to lose their luster. Sometimes, the ants would bite back. She had half a mind to leave before the insufferable heroes began to show, but she remained still, her face blank. A single thought ran through her mind: If only Kane were here-'' As quickly as the thought had arrived she terminated it. Her fists clenched, trembling. She felt a burning wrath in her heart, ten times more fierce than the blaze that devoured the city block. ''Why am I even thinking of him now? I'm not out to appease him like some submissive lapdog! I am the goddess of magic! I do what I want for myself, not for him! I am ''above ''him! And yet... She fell down to her knees in defeat. Another fire entered her heart. Why are you making this so damn difficult?! It can't be possible. I can't love you. I can't! A figure in the distance caught her attention. At first, she paid it no heed. Yet as it moved closer, Nova realized it was headed in her direction.'' She narrowed her eyes, and bitterly muttered, "great. Company. Just what I wanted right now." When the figure made his way into the clearing, passing through the veil of smoke, Nova's heart stopped as she was able to make out his face. Her eyes widened and she staggered back. Horrified, she was only just able to barely string together coherent words. "N-no...you...I-it...can't b-be...you're ''dead..." The figure- a strikingly handsome male whose image shimmered like a spectre, paler than death- smiled at her. "That's no way to greet your consort, my dear. It's certainly been a while; I was afraid you'd forgotten me." "No...I'm not that lucky, Almagest," bit back Nova, with venom. Then she laughed. "Ha ha...this is good...now that you're here...alive...I get to kill you myself." "My former death," said Almagest, "was greatly exaggerated. Do try your luck if you wish. I could use the entertai-" From her middle finger Nova formed a magic spear which stretched out and impaled Almagest through the center of his chest. He grunted and stood, limp. She followed up with her remaining nine fingers, stabbing Almagest with them one by one. "I'm sure that would have killed most mortals," said Almagest, "but you're going to have to do far better, my dear." "I'm just warming up," growled Nova. She tore her fingers out of Almagest. A mortal would have been ripped to pieces, but Almagest stood there, as his wounds dissolved into a white mist, and his body reformed. "I'm sorry to say that doesn't even hurt me," said Almagest. "Perhaps you'd want to try-" Screaming, Nova leapt back and flung her palms in Almagest's direction, summoning a powerful blast of fire that consumed him. The explosion cracked the street beneath him and flung away the surrounding rubble. As the fire cleared, Almagest stood there, laughing. "Better!" he said through his laughs. "But still ineffective. Though I would suggest-" "Shut up!" bellowed Nova. Magic energy began to crackle like lightning around her palms. "I'm sick of hearing you! I'm sick at the sight of you! You should've fucking stayed dead!" "How uncouth for a goddess to have fallen as low as you," said Almagest, suddenly becoming stern. "Really now...such vulgar language is unbecoming of an Empyrean deity." Nova directed the energy in her hands at Almagest. Like a lightning strike, it tore through him. Another explosion caved in the shattered street and hurled his body back like a child tossing a ragdoll- if the ragdoll stopped and hovered in place, mid-throw. "Enough," commanded Almagest. His eyes flashed with white light. Spectral chains appeared from nothingness, wrapping around Nova like snakes. Before Nova could even struggle, the chains began to spark with energy. Nova screamed and writhed as the magic jolted through her body. Almagest's eyes flashed again, and the energy stopped. If looks could kill, Nova's eyes would have destroyed Almagest a thousand times over, and each death would be more horrible than the last. She pulled against her bonds, reaching for the chain around her neck that choked her. "I'll tear you apart, Almagest," she threatened through grit teeth. "When I'm done with you, you'll wish you died a long time ago." Almagest's eyes flashed again; Nova screamed and writhed. "I'll...fucking...kill...you!" she shouted. Her body twisted and turned as magic energy pierced through her like white-hot knives. She lunged at Almagest, but the chains held her back. Finally, the pain stopped. Nova, hanging limp, felt as though she were burning. "Now this is certainly familiar," said Almagest, approaching her. "Reminds me of the old days." "Bastard," groaned Nova weakly. Almagest grinned. "I've heard worse. Look around you, Nova." He gestured to the flaming city around them. "This is your place. Below even these creatures. Like that pawn of the Watchers, Kane." Nova thrashed against her chains once more, hurling a ball of burning magic at Almagest, who leapt aside. The stabbing pain started once more as the chains began to smoke. Nova threw her head back and screamed. When the pain subsided, Almagest chuckled. "Don't tell me," he said. "You actually care for that little worm?" "He's better than you," spat Nova. "My, my," said Almagest. "Now I see just how far you've fallen." He reached for her face, but retracted his hand as she tried to bite his fingers. "You were once a mighty goddess, ruling over an entire world, but now what are you? A delinquent psychotic seeking cheap thrills." "And that's your fault," hissed Nova. "You made me this way...you took everything from me..." "You brought it upon yourself," said Almagest solemnly. "Always seeking, never satisfied...love is pain, Nova. You should know that better than anyone by now." "Heh...Kane loves me..." "And how does he reciprocate that 'love?'" Almagest held up a hand, forming above his palm what appeared to be a glass bubble with images playing in it of Kane and Nova, laughing at the abuse they inflicted upon each other. Even as the acts grew more and more disturbing, still they laughed. Nova looked away, cringing. "And you say he's better than I," said Almagest, shattering the bubble. "Face reality, Nova. Kane hates you as much as he hates the Multiverse. As much as you hate me." "Heh...you're wrong...and I'll prove it...Kane loves me...he'll never do what you've done, no matter how twisted he is..." "Wait...please don't tell me...you're trying for redemption?" asked Almagest. "After what you've ''done, redemption is nothing more than a fool's dream." Nova laughed racously. "Redemption?! Hell, no! I'll do what I've been doing...but I'll do it my way...with Kane and my chid at my side..." There was a moment of silence between them. "Why are you even here, then, Almagest?" asked Nova suddenly. "You didn't come here just to say hi to your ex-consort, did you? Did you just want to torment me some more? Is that it? Taunt me and zap me with your little magic bolts? Anything you can do will be nothing compared to the hell I've been through. The Multiverse has spat on me, tore my life apart, shit on me, but I'm used to all that now, see? You can do nothing to hurt me-" "So if I kill Kane, you won't care?" Nova was struck silent, as if she had taken a blow with a sledgehammer. "Okay then," she said finally. "Almost nothing. But he'll kick your pale ass, I'm sure of it." Almagest's eyes narrowed. "My dear, you fail to realize just how powerful I truly am." He placed his hands together. A tall, black, rectangular box slowly rose up from the ground beside him. "Ooh, what's in the box? Party favors?" taunted Nova. "No. Something rather dear to us, lost long ago." "What are you-" began Nova. The lid of the box fell off, and as Nova saw what was inside, her eyes widened. "You...you didn't..." she gasped. From within the box a young girl stepped out. Like Nova and Almagest, her image was solely one color. She was black as the night sky, with hollow, sad eyes that glowed an icy-blue color. A look of fury overtook Nova's face. The fire that consumed the city looked akin to a feeble candle in comparison to it's pure, unbridled wrath. "YOU BASTARD!" she screeched. She thrashed and pulled wildly against her chains. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH HER! NO! FUCKING! RIGHT!" "As her father, I have every right," said Almagest, stroking the girl's hair. "Say hello to your mother, Solstice." "Hello, mother," said Solstice. Her voice was sad and distant. "You claim I have no right? What did I ever do to her?" asked Almagest. "I was content to leave her be. But what did you do? Oh, yes. You killed her. Because of what she ''might do. I, however...I restored her life." "After taking her will," snarled Nova. "You sick fuck-" "No one has free will, Nova," said Almagest, his voice suddenly becoming bitter. "All of us, one way or another, are simply puppets dancing on the strings of higher forces. We're you concerned with her 'will' when you were murdering her? I don't believe the poor child had a say in the matter. She was your puppet, as you are mine." "Then who the hell is your puppetmaster, you filthy sack of shit?" asked Nova. "Hm...I don't think I'll tell you," said Almagest. "But you may learn of it sooner than you think." He looked up at the smoky sky. "I believe that wraps everything up. I was simply here to take my daughter to greet her mother. Nothing more." As if obeying an unheard command, Solstice stepped back into her coffin. The lid closed and the box sank back into the ground. Nova watched it until it disappeared, and even longer after that. "Do reflect on our earlier conversation," said Almagest. Like a distant memory, he faded away. The chains binding Nova burst into light and disappeared, and she collapsed onto all fours. He's right...I've fallen far...I'm no goddess...I'm not even human. I'm a monster. I don't get to be happy unless I'm causing pain. Kane, as much as I love you...I'm sorry. Monsters don't get to love. Monsters kill, harm, and devour. Please understand... Something within her snapped. She began to giggle. It turned into a chuckle, before exploding into racous laughter. What the fuck am I even doing? Why be sad when I can be happy? The fires were beginning to clear, courtesy of the heroes that began to show up and the fire squads scattered about the city. A small group of heroes were closing in on her. Her grin became the twisted smile of a demon. She ignored the pang in her heart as she lunged forward at her attackers. And nothing makes me happier than the pain of others. It's just comedy, see? Love...comedy...pain...hate...what's the difference?! '' ''All I want... Is to be...happy...